Forum:Neplixxian System
Okay, I have been looking at this wiki for a while, and I think I understand what you want to hear from a pitch, so here goes. First, I misspelled the name on the pitch, it was supposed to be Neplixeme not Neplixian. My bad. The Neplixeme star system is densly populated, with two indigionous sapient species and two that have immagrated. The five planets are(in order of distance from the F-class star) Savaia, a desert planet inhabited by castoffs. Netrixia, a planet with most of the population living in space stations, the surface being used for manufacturing and resource gathering. Mareko, an ocean planet home to a race of reef-cultivating arthropods. Mantras, which is covered with swampy jungles, broken by large savanahs and mountain chains. And Ornoth, an iceball that doesn't get above freezing in the summer, the wildlife suviving by metabolizing food and highly reactive substances. On the outscirts of the star's gravity well is the Cane Cluster, a group of asteroids that are inhabited by crystall beings.(I know you guys don't like these, but I think I have a way to make them work.) Mantras is the home of the mantrassians, sapient, bipedal arthropods with prominant, dragonfly-like wings and claws like a preying mantis's at their wrist joints. They have achieved interplanetary travel, though they make nearly no use of it, except to ship criminals off to Savaia. They have a mostly feudal society, with most of the population living in tree-cities or plains villages. Ornoth is the homeworld of the Ornothosians, a militaristic race if there ever was one. The Ornothosians also have wings, though their's are fuzzy so as to ward off the cold of their planet. The other defining features of the Ornothosians are a canine head with a prominant crest and furry bodies. The Ornothosians have achieved interstellar travel, using for colony scouting, though they have yet to find a suitibly cold planet. The planet is run by a dictatorship, the ruler only known by the title of Sounder. Netrixia has come under control of the Nanos(sigular Nano). The Nanos are a highly technological race, utilizing power armor and advanced interstellar ships. The Nanos have all been cyberneticaly altered to some degree, a process which starts during a coming of age cerimony. They have a few other worlds under their control, with Netrixia just being used a resource colony. The Nanos apearance varies somewhat due to their cybernetic additions, but all have slightly flat, fish-like faces and long, erect, backword curving headcrests that work as sound amplifiers. No major contact has been made with the Vablulb inhabitants of Mareko, though the Nanos sometimes encounter the aquatic people during pleasure cruises. The Cane Cluster is home to a strange form of bactierial life that uses high energy pulses to animate the crystals of the asteroids. Both a recent group of Humans and the Ornothosians have come to the cluster to research these creatures. They often clash, as the Ornothosians try to eradicate the human Grey Hole Base, so the Humans won't find their secret interstellar assault fleet. And there you are. Any questions or things I should change? Comments (Add comments here. Please sign your contributions with four '~'s.) I kind of like this idea. Three sentient species in one solar system is an interesting idea. For the group of humans though, the system would probably be located in the Orion Arm or Perseus Arm as that's where humans began exploring on their own. One question though: Is this self-contained or will it involve some factions of the Galactic Senate? Krayfish (talk) 00:31, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't know, I made this whole thing up as a little kid, and I didn't have much of an idea for a larger universe. I suppose the Nanos probobally would want some say in galactic matters, though their sphere of control is only about six or seven systems. Piminy (talk) 00:48, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I can certainly see them as some sort of client race to one of the superpowers, perhaps either the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate or the Delson Hegemony.Krayfish (talk) 00:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I should think they would be a part of the Delson Hegemony. The Nanos would comit mass suicide before they were put into subjection by another race, and would also probobaly unleash some kind of robo-plague to boot. It already almost happenned once. Piminy (talk) 01:24, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I guess I could agree to it...however, would each of the races each need representation, or would they be fine with one individual representing them all? Plus, are they...somewhat...self-sustaining. If so, they'd be considered an 'Annexed'-Race, which, in Delson Hegemony terms, means a race or empire that lives as part of the Delson Hegemony, has semi-autonomy, and even has a member representing them on the Delson Hegemony Council. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 00:44, November 20, 2012 (UTC) If you wanted to, Piminy, you can start with an article and we can iron out the details from there.Krayfish (talk) 01:21, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Well Ice, the only group that would be part of the Delson thing is the Nanos. The rest are all more or less constrained to their homeworlds at the moment. Krayfish, I can't get an article made until Wednesday.Piminy (talk) 01:40, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Conclusion Category:Approved pitches